Insomnie
by Furieuse
Summary: Lorsqu'un cauchemar me fait replonger des années en arrière ; la seule chose que je trouve à faire et de retourner sur les lieux. Ce lieu. L'endroit où tout a commencé. Où j'ai changé. Où Gibbs m'a sauvé. Et il sera toujours là, il l'est déjà ce soir. GIVA père/fille. Merci Pline pour l'idée!


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Petit OS inspiré par Pline84 et son recueil intitulé "rêves"... Merci à elle! Elle a même trouvé le titre et la citation!_

_ *construit une statue de Pline dans sa chambre de Bethesda et s'incline devant*_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

- Insomnie -  
_ Insomnie : tapage nocturne des pensées. Sylvain Tesson_

* * *

Je suffoquais.

_Incapable_ de reprendre correctement mon souffle.

_Incapable_ de calmer mes battements cardiaques.

_Incapable_ de faire un mouvement.

_Incapable _de bouger.

_Incapable _d'arrêter les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.

J'étais clouée à mon lit. Mes mains étaient agrippées à mes draps.

Soudain, je m'arrachais à ma couette, à ma couchette, c'était trop.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain. Je ne pouvais tenir debout. La douleur m'empêchait de me tenir droite. Je m'appuyais sur les différents murs.

Lentement, je posais mes mains sur le rebord de mon lavabo, observant mon reflet dans la glace.

Une sombre image de moi me faisait face.

J'avais tout perdu.

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais.

De nouveau, des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

Comment un cauchemar pouvait me remettre tant en cause.

J'avais vu Ari, j'avais vu Tali, j'avais vu ma mère tous me reprochant quelque chose. Tous me culpabilisant. Tous.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Reprenant lentement mon souffle, je décidais de sortir, je ne dormirais plus et une seule personne pouvait m'aider. Une seule personne connaissait le sentiment qui me tordait le ventre. Une seule personne _savait_.

Je pénétrais dans la maison de Gibbs. Déjà un peu apaisée. Je me dirigeais vers la cave.

Soudain, de furieux flashbacks m'aveuglaient. Ces escaliers. Gibbs. Ari.

.

_Je me revoyais en haut de ces escaliers, mon arme entre les mains. _

_Je me revoyais apprendre la pire trahison de mon histoire. _

_Je me revoyais décider que la vie de Gibbs –un inconnu- valait plus que celle de mon traître de frère. C'était la pire décision que j'avais eu à prendre. _

_Je me revoyais observer la scène que j'avais vu se dérouler en contre bas des escaliers. Mon frère, mon propre frère, que j'avais tenté de défendre, dont j'étais persuadée de son innocence, lui. Lui qui était en train de reconnaître qu'il l'avait tué. Qu'il m'avait trahi. Lui. Lui que j'avais tant aimé. _

.

La douleur que j'avais ressentie à ce moment là me submergea de nouveau.

La douleur de la trahison. Celle soudaine, vive, brulante, aveuglante.

Une rage immense m'avait saisi, comme dès années auparavant. Et, mon bras s'abattit violemment sur le mur à côté de l'escalier.

La douleur physique du choc entre le mur et mon poing n'y fit rien, celle qui me vrillait le cœur était toujours aussi présente.

Je réprimais mes larmes.

.

_Je me renvoyais enlever la sécurité de mon Tanfoglio*, alors qu'Ari était en train de s'agiter, menaçant Gibbs. Ce n'était plus mon frère, c'était un inconnu. Je ne le connaissais pas sous cet angle. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. _

_Ari n'était plus Ari. Je n'étais plus moi. _

_Je me revoyais appuyer sur la détente lorsqu'Ari s'approcha trop près de Gibbs. _

_Je me revoyais lâcher mon arme et descendre les escaliers. Je revoyais le regard à la fois surpris et soulagé de Gibbs. Alors que je regardais le corps à ses pieds. Le corps de mon frère. Celui que je venais d'abattre. Dorénavant j'étais seule. J'avais tué ma famille. J'avais tué celui en qui j'avais toute confiance. _

_Celui que j'avais aimé._

_Celui qui m'avait trahi._

_Ari._

.

Lentement, je repris contact avec la réalité. Gibbs était devant moi.

Il devait être là depuis que j'avais frappé dans ce mur.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Vers la figure paternelle qu'il était devenu.

Ses yeux bleus me fixèrent tentant de lire en moi. Je m'appuyais contre le mur derrière moi et baissais le regard.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, Gibbs.

- Je sais, me répondit la voix rassurante de l'ancien marin.

- J'ai rêvé de Tali, de ma mère et de Ari, lâchais-je d'une voix blanche.

- Alors tu es venue.

- Oui.

- Ziva, appela doucement Gibbs alors que je relevais les yeux, je suis désolé pour ce soir là. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander d'être là. Je n'aurais jamais du t'obliger à faire ça.

- Il m'a trahi, Gibbs, murmurais-je tandis que je sentais que des larmes dévalaient mes joues, il m'a trahi. Sa haine l'a aveuglée tout comme mon amour pour lui.

- Ziva, répondit simplement Gibbs en écartant légèrement les bras. »

Je me blottis dans les bras réconfortant de Gibbs. De mon père d'adoption.

Lentement, il m'amena vers le canapé. Longtemps, il m'observa alors que je fermais les yeux.

Sa simple présence me rassurait.

J'allais me rendormir.

* * *

_* le Tanfoglio Mossad est un pistolet 9mm construit par une société italienne, c'est l'une des armes de poing du Mossad... :D_

_Voilà! Des avis? :D_


End file.
